


Drowning in Memories

by ArrowsFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowsFox/pseuds/ArrowsFox
Summary: Caught in an accident, the blue paladin of Voltron is in a terrible situation.





	Drowning in Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a story like this, and I wasn't sure exactly how is should go. I know some things aren't exact, And I have no idea how the pool works, but I tried.

Allura had finally told Lance how to get into the pool in the castle. He slowly spent more time in it, had it be for fun or for fitness, and started enjoying it more. Water reminded him of home, of being with his family and vacations. It was something solid, something from earth, he could touch it. It was something other than memories.

The pool had been made by Alteans', and they were often made on the ceilings, a way of tradition. Lance hadn't thought much of it, other than it was kinda cool, maybe a little weird. Today was his day off, and he decided he wanted to be alone. He needed to find a little space, which could be hard, even in the giant castle.   
A loud crash shook the walls, lance stopping mid-stroke. Within a few seconds sirens blared, ringing and echoing off the huge room. Lance immediately swam to the side of the pool, grabbing onto the side and about to pull himself out. Suddenly, a weird feeling rose in his chest, and Lance could feel it. 

Weight, on every part of his body. The water went still, and his legs, his toes, his arms, everything felt like it weighed twice as much, and was pulling at every part of his body. Lance grabbed the side of the pool, feeling himself being pulled into the water, dragging him down. Suddenly, it hit him. The artificial gravity had probably been broken. Whatever had caused the crash had damaged it and thrown it out of rhythm. Now it was increasing the gravity, probably on every part of the castle.   
Lance's arms throbbed, and he could barely hold on to the slippery surface. 

"Help!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the room along with the still blaring sirens. His lungs felt crushed, it was hard to breath. His finger and arms almost burned with pressure, and finally he felt himself slip. Relief on his arms lasted only a moment, before his body quickly sank to the bottom of the pool. He tried to fight it, but the pressure was so much that the water felt thick, like honey. 

The pool wasn't very deep, Lance could stick his hand out of the water if he could hold it straight up. But the pressure was killing him, holding him under. Raising his arm seemed like a dream. His feet were heavy, cemented to the bottom of the pool. His knees were dropping, Lance using ever once of strength to fight it. It had only been a few seconds but he could feel his lungs, screaming into his head. 

Breathe, please breathe. Air, oxygen, the memories of just a few seconds ago seemed so precious, the feeling of the cold air rushing into his lungs felt free. But he was trapped, kneeling on the bottom of the pool. Muffled alarms in the background held no hope for his situation. He couldn't take it, his lungs were on fire, squeezing at every part of his mind and body, to just breathe.

He felt something in his chest, a worried, angry feeling that continued to rise. Blue. She was angry she couldn't help him, worried about him and scared. He called out to her, begging for help. He needed someone, he didn't want to be here alone. The thought struck him hard. He was completely alone. He was going to die alone. 

It had been the longest minutes of his life. But Lance was at the end of the his string, he could feel is snap. Lance barely looked up to see bubbles, and the feeling of water rushing into his lungs. He took another breath, starving for the feeling of air, but there was none. He felt gravity finally win, Lance being dragged to the bottom of the pool, looking up at the surface. He could feel nothing but water, and his body jerking, eyesight dimming. He saw the light of the water, his eyes slowly closed, body being drained of strength, feeling heavier and heavier. 

He remembered his mothers face, his sister's smiles, his younger brother's two missing front teeth. He thought of Keith's never ending stubbornness, and about Shiro's guidance and experience. How Pidge stayed up late at night, and how Hunk loved cook books. Allura's lack of knowledge when it came to humans, and Coran's stories. He oddly remembered the feeling he had when he first met blue, a sensational rush. He remembered how he wanted to be with them, his family. Then he felt it slip away, slowly. 

The others had finally met in the control room, Coran had finally managed to hit the emergency control button, and backups had kicked into gear. After only a few minutes the other paladins had shown up, dressed for combat but looks of fear and confusion written on their faces. 

"We on guard." Allura spoke, looking at a map. "We had an enemy ship, it crashed into us while we were making repairs. Everything should be okay now, but we have to be careful." She said calmly, she looked at them, before noticing suddenly, that the paladins face darkened. Something was wrong. They could all feel it, through their lions. They were heartbroken, and upset. They all exchanged glances. 

"What happened?" Shiro demanded calmly, looking at Allura. "Something is wrong, I want to know what it is." 

"Where is Lance?" Corran's voice asked, looking around. It took only a few seconds to register, and everyone's face dropped.

"Allu-" Hunk ran to Allura, looking over her shoulder. 

"I'm on it." She said quickly, typing on the computer. She stopped, lip quivering. "It says," She took a breath. "It says that the door to the pool was the last one he opened." Her voice was shaking, having realized what probably happened to the blue paladin. 

Only a few seconds later the others were off, racing to the pool. Shiro was the one to dive in, without even the slightest bit of hesitation. He grabbed the limp body, pulling it out of the water. Immediately he started performing CPR. Keith watched, shocked and unreadable. Hunk was next to Lance, muttering to himself and to Lance, that it was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. Pidge was a mess of uncontrollable crying. Coran was silent. 

After to much time had passed, Lance's cold body remained the same, yet Shiro continued. Keith put a hand on his shoulder, tears quietly falling down his cheeks. "Shiro I think it's time to-"

"No! N-no I won't, I won't, lose him." Shiro's usually steady voice fell shaky. He had failed a teammate, a friend, a brother. He could have saved him. A few minutes earlier, they could have. He would have been laughing, smiling, and cracking a joke about how he almost drowned. But he wasn't. 

The blue paladin of Voltron was gone, and no one was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I would love feedback, or if you would like more short stories. :)


End file.
